Midnight Club
by Shadow Wolf22
Summary: The greatest devil hunters in anime and v-games and OCs come together!
1. Preface

Preface  
  
In 1932 an American teenager was apprehended in Europe after carving a path of destruction, trying to track down and kill her biological father. The girl's name was Rayne and she claimed the people she killed, and her father who was still at large, were vampires. Then suddenly the girl disappeared and was all but forgotten. Her disappearance however was not escape, but rather recruitment by an underground organization calling themselves the Brimstone Society-a top secret fraternity that hunts down and destroys supernatural threats. They planned on using Rayne's abilities as a Dhampir; a product of her human mother's rape by her father, the vampire lord Soval. Becoming Agent BloodRayne, Rayne was sent to Nazi Germany to stop one man's quest for powerful occult objects to bring Germany into a new age of domination. Agent BloodRayne took on this mission in two parts, over a span of five years, and came face to face with this man's private army.  
  
The private army, known as the GegenGheist Gruppe, or anti-ghost group was an elite faction established to seek out supernatural means of bringing Germany to power. Rayne faced off against each member of the GGG, killing them, and in the end learned from the Supreme Commander that her father had been behind the GGG from the start. Lord Soval had planned to use Germany and its resources to gain control of the other Shadow Races, and in essence rule the world.  
  
The Shadow Races; Devils, Shadows, Demons, and Werewolves never learned of this plan there for never retaliated, but upon the mysterious death of Lord Soval all of this was forgotten. Agent BloodRayne and the Brimstone Society then seemed to disappear, leaving the world relieved of the Nazi/Supernatural threat. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Los Angeles, August 2, 2002  
  
The sun shone an eerie red as it fell behind the horizon, painting the city of angels with blood for a few short moments before it was devoured by the blackness, and for the span of a heart beat it seemed that the blackness would keep its prize. Until a miracle happened, one by one they began to blaze, mimicking the starry sky, a million lights clicked on and the city of angels once again claimed its freedom from the blackness of the night. Well not the entire city, because at that moment the Nexus night club was still clothed in that blackness, but with the music blaring and a colored strobe periodically prancing across the dance floor no one seemed to really care. Especially, one Reshard Blackheart.  
  
Actually Reshard did care, not that he was bothered by the dark, and in fact he loved it. Always had, and now after living primarily in it for eons he had developed a strange ease when standing as in the shadows. As he was at that moment, his attention focused on the dance floor, well actually a figure on the dance floor. A figure, that just happened to be a beautiful woman.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but can I be so bold as to ask you to dance?" Reshard asked in what he hoped was a casual tone, as he finally reached woman after hustling across the dance floor.  
  
The woman didn't reply though with anything more than a slight "hum" and began giving him a once over with her frozen baby blues, which gave Reshard the chance to do the same to her. After giving her that once over, Reshard gave himself a slight smile, secure his analysis of her was completely correct. She was beautiful. Raven black hair; soft features, dark exotic complexion, and the most entrancing blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
A woman he would never have talked to if it weren't for the circumstances. Not that he couldn't, because he was sure he could talk to another girl of her physical caliber, but he had never been attracted to a girls that were all beauty.  
  
"How about we go to my place instead?" the woman said finally, apparently done taking his measure.  
  
"Your place?" Reshard asked in spurious puzzlement.  
  
"That was what I said wasn't it?"  
  
With that said, the woman headed out of the club fire escape, followed shortly by Reshard. Both of course giving no heed to the howling siren that they had set off. Just like the other patrons of the Nexus.  
  
After driving for a few short minutes Reshard pulled into the parking lot of an old apartment complex, just down the street from the Nexus. Parking the car, both he and his female companion started up the complex stairs, stopping at a door that with the number 221 crudely painted on it. Shuffling briefly through her purse the woman came up with a key which fit into and, opened the tattered semblance of a door before them. Immediately, Reshard was gagged with the smell of unwashed bodies, cigarette smoke, and another odor that was worse than the other two. The woman didn't seem to notice, and pulled him in by the black trench coat he wore.  
  
"What a dump." Reshard mumbled under his breath as he looked around, spotting several old pizza boxes, discarded beer cans, the peeling paint of the shoddy walls, and last but not least several slumbering forms populating trash that was the remnant of a sofa. Still the woman didn't notice, or care. Reshard wasn't sure which, but bet on the latter, as she pulled him on until they stumbled through a shamble that had once been a kitchen and stopped in front of a door that looked a bit better than the rest of the house. Better, in that it was clean. This didn't matter after about three seconds, because that was how long it took the woman to draw back and slam a fist through the door, just beside the knob.  
  
"Damn it get the hell out!" the woman roared, after jiggling the door knob open from the inside, through the hole she punched.  
  
The recipients of this bad language did just that, a man and woman, both leaving their clothes where they had dropped out of them. Reshard couldn't help watching as they scurried away like frightened rats, but when he returned his gaze back to its original path he found himself looking in to burning baby blues.  
  
Yes burning, because the frozen glare that had only moments ago resided in those eyes was gone, replaced by something Reshard couldn't describe as anything other than lust.  
  
She grabbed him once again, but this time by his black vest rather than his trench coat, and lifted him with a single arm. For a moment Reshard thought about gasping, but didn't have the time as she slung him a good four feet, onto the only piece of furniture in the room. The bed was a big one, Old English styled, with four spire bed posts, large pillows, and a curtain around the whole thing. For a moment Reshard thought about getting up, but wasn't able as he tried. That was when he realized the woman was on his back, and he felt her delicate fingers sliding down his leather clad back. Then he felt more contact as she pressed her chest against him and kissed just behind his left ear.  
  
"How's that?" she whispered seductively into his ear.  
  
"Just great!" he replied.  
  
Then he felt the kisses slowly move down his neck, until she stopped halfway and he heard the sound he had hoped he wouldn't, but knew he would. A small sound, one that remarkably mimicked a blade being drawn, the sound of fangs extending.  
  
Suddenly the woman found herself launched airborne. Completely unprepared, she slammed face first into the ceiling. Landing with a hard thud, she was back on her feet in a millisecond, with all her attention focused on what had moments ago been her prey. Her prey however was now a bit different; the mild mannered twenty-something boy with dreaded hair, coffee n cream skin, and soulful brown eyes was gone. Replaced by a blazing doppelganger that had apparently left dreads, and soulful brown behind. Replacing them with black hair spikes, and twin spirals of oblivion.  
  
"I guess the tips I got about man-eaters at the Nexus were legit." The new Reshard said, in a voice a few octaves lower than his other.  
  
By this time the woman had dropped back into a fighting stance, her blue eyes a shade of deep crimson, and her fangs full extended.  
  
"What are you? You smelled human." She hissed.  
  
"Nope, haven't been human for a long long long time!" he growled, and gave her a slight smile, showing off his own set of fangs.  
  
"You see I'm a Shadow. Reshard Blackheart at your service!"  
  
That was when the woman's face when blank, at the mention of his name. They always did that.  
  
"You can't be!"  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Because you only hunt the demons and devils."  
  
"Do I now? Because I thought I hunted all the scum that preyed on my friends."  
  
The woman then stepped back as Reshard stepped forward, holding his clenched fist upward and gripping his forearm with his free hand. Then the pools of oblivion seemed to flicker for a moment, until the smallest point of light could be seen on the tip of his knuckle.  
  
"Shadow Reaver!" he roared, and like a fire blazing to life the point of light exploded. Like a fire, it spread an energy that resembled it, only black. Then this black fire danced and writhed, until it took on a shape. The shape of a blade, broadsword to be exact.  
  
"Shall we get started?" he asked pointing the energy blade at the vampire. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The sounds of combat echoed through apartment 221 of the Lyons' Head Apartment Complex. Wrenching a growl of frustration from the throat of Reshard Blackheart, frustration not only at his current circumstance, but also at the fact that he had let events get so out of hand. At that moment Reshard found himself within the kitchen of 221 which thankfully was small, only room for about four people, which he knew for a fact, because that was how many of them there were. Himself and the vampires.  
  
He could see them all in the dim light, eyes shimmering red with fangs extended. They were the same people he had seen asleep on the sofa. Now they were very animated and out for his blood, which he believed served him right for being such an idiot.  
  
He had had the vampire woman cold, but hadn't been able to kill her. Maybe able wasn't the right word because he sure as heck was able, more like he couldn't. But why? Why couldn't he? He couldn't think of a thing. He had killed countless others that fit her type. Woman, beautiful, vampire, none of that had stopped him before, and anyway she was a man-eater. A cold blooded killer. The proof was all around him, the odor of blood, it had caught him when he first entered and by the smell it he was sure it was human. No, he shouldn't have had any problems killing her but he had hesitated.  
  
Shortly after she had attacked, he dodged away without effort. This gave him at least three chances to finish her. Then came another attack, that received similar treatment and once again left him in prime position for the kill Damn it all, still he hadn't struck the blow. After that all hell had broken loose, Reshard attacking directly like an amateur, the vampire's misting away, and his inability to stop her from waking the others. That was why he was an idiot, and he still didn't know why.  
  
So the growl continued to reverberate in his throat and he found himself suddenly wanting something to take his frustration out on. Thank God for stupid vampires, because at that moment one of the three leaped across the circular table separating him from Reshard. Reshard stood for a moment side by side with the creature, so close that he could smell the monster's last meal on his breath. The moment seemed to last forever, but was more like seconds. After that the vampire went low and Reshard went high. Dodging the vampire's martial arts sweep, Reshard balanced on the table's edge only to fall backward into a reverse leap frog bring his blade down. Leaping back to his feet, Reshard wasn't surprised to see three vampires once again peering at him from across the table. If they kept coming like that, Reshard would have to do something serious.  
  
Suddenly Reshard realized that he had made a grave error. Turning, he was not surprised as he noticed a pair of crimson orbs watching him from the darkened room behind him. Quickly he snapped back against the left wall, halfway, so that he could see both the vamps standing watch and those preparing the ambush. Then he searched his extremely long memory, hoping to think of anything that could get him out without much collateral damage, but frankly other than the Shadow Reaver he didn't have anything that wouldn't bring the house down. Literally. Suddenly like a strike of lightning it was there, his way out, he just had to hope he could pull it off and not kill innocent bystanders.  
  
"Killing innocent bystanders is bad." He joked to himself, not feeling the urge to laugh, but knowing it made him feel better. So relaxing maybe a millimeter he stepped back toward the table, using his keen ears to keep track of the vampires in the next room, and he reached casually into the left inside pocket of his trench coat. For a moment he let it linger there, considering what he had planed, and all the lives that might be lost if he fowled up even a little. He thought about it for a moment maybe longer than he should have, but with or without his doubts he didn't have a choice. So he finally grasped the object that was stored there and began little by little to focus his spiritual energy into it.  
  
"Hum.hum .uh. Do you really expect to stop us with that?" one of the vampires laughed as he watched the Devil Hunter point a gun their way.  
  
The Devil Hunter of course ignored this and continued careful addition to the energy store within the .45 Magnum that was griped far too tightly in his hands. The process of charging the weapon exactly was a slow one. So slow that he thought maybe the vampires would get wise to him, but to his relief they didn't seem to notice. Not that they should because this charging was on a much lower level than even the Shadow Reaver, so it didn't make much atmospheric disturbance. Silent but deadly, but the question was how deadly.  
  
That question stayed in his mind even as he pulled the trigger and let go with the words that would allow him to focus on the technique. "Soul Shot!"  
  
For a moment nothing happened at all and Reshard thought the vampire that taunted him earlier had a second chance, but that moment of inactivity only the calm before the storm. A storm that began like any other with a low rumble, anyone listening would have mistaken the sound for thunder, and he even caught a few worried glances from the vampires. But it was too little too late, as his energy exploded from the gun's muzzle not to unlike a lightning bolt. A lightning bolt fused with a fire's back draft, all smothered in the deepest shadows. This beam of force completely engulfed the three vampires before him and anything else that happened to be in the way until it hit the apartment wall where it caused another explosion. An explosion of spiderweb cracks that made the wall look as if it would crumble to dust, but it held, bringing a smile to Reshard Blackheart's lips.  
  
"Four down three to go." He said with a bit of actual cheer in his voice. Maybe tonight was his night after all, because he couldn't think of a time that he could control his energy output that well, but the pat on the back would have to wait. He still had vampires to deal with, and by the sound of them the other three weren't too happy.  
  
The first of them dove from the room, moving at super human speed, and went for the jugular. Reacting out of pure instinct, Blackheart focused the Shadow Reaver, dodging he went for what should have been a decapitation. Should have been being the operative phrase, because at that moment it misted. Becoming an incorporeal mist that was blade proof, energy or otherwise. The mist then proceeded to engulf him, taking his breath away, and nearly immobilizing him. Falling into a coughing fit Reshard nearly didn't notice that the mist was moving, but when he did knew what was happening. A kamikaze attack, the vampire was reforming with him inside, a move that would merge their bodies and cause irreparable damage to both of them. Even as he comprehended this he found his strength waning with little to do about it. So he once again tried his earlier solution. He pulled his .45, this time throwing caution to the wind and dumping energy into the thing as fast as he could. After about two heart beats, that he could not tell if they were his own or the forming vampire's, he fired out of the kitchen window. Relaxing he let the kickback throw him clear, just as the vampire solidified.  
  
"That was a really really dirty trick!!!" he roared as he got to his feet.  
  
"Yeah it was wasn't it?" the vampire taunted as a grin stretched a cross its features.  
  
A grin that stayed on its face as Reshard disappeared, reappeared with his Shadow Reaver focused, and took its head.  
  
"Five down!"  
  
Even as Reshard sighed falling back to the wall, he could feel two distinct life forces enter the room. Standing he caught sight of two mist clouds. Both were coming toward him.  
  
"Damn you guys. I'm getting really tired of that trick." He growled at the mist clouds. At the same time he jumped upward landing on the table. There he balanced, watching the clouds, knowing that in their gaseous state the vampires were blind and nearly deaf. All he had to do was keep out of the mist, but as the clouds to a lap around the floor and instantly began to rise he knew that was easier said than done.  
  
"I really hate you guys." He once said once again talking to the clouds. Then steadying himself he leapt, leaping clear of the kitchen and the mist. After righting himself, he once again pulled the .45 and began to focus. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The exhausted Reshard Blackheart once again sighed as he collapsed against a wall, only inches from the dilapidated sofa, inches he didn't feel he could make. Who would have thought a few vamps would have put up such a fight. He was drained, though most of that had come from the effort of controlling his power and the vamp misting he got. Still he chided himself, he shouldn't be so tired, but again he was reminded how much effort control really was. Let out power and destroying things wasn't hard at all. What was hard was caring for others and putting one's self on a leash. So despite the place he fell asleep.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" a voice said awaking Reshard from his slumber, a voice that he recognized immediately. Opening one eye Reshard took in the dagger that was only inches from his throat and the presence of the vampire woman from earlier.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked as casually as one might ask such a thing without a dagger to one's throat.  
  
"Aren't you a brave one." she began, only to be interrupted as Reshard asked his question again only less politely  
  
"Midnight." She hissed, clearly frustrated with the Hunter's nonchalance.  
  
"Great. I've been playing with you and your friends too long."  
  
"I think the time is the least of your worries Mr. Blackheart."  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"Because I happen to have a blade to your throat and could kill you at any moment."  
  
"True. About the having a blade to my throat that is, but I seriously doubt you could kill me at any moment."  
  
"Well why don't I give it a try?"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
For a moment the vampire was frozen, in complete astonishment, was the Hunter throwing his life away. Then she was even more astonished as she found her blade pinning air, and heard the now familiar crackle of energy that signified the Shadow Reaver's existence.  
  
"You got me." She said coldly, without turning to face him.  
  
"No I don't," he replied just as coldly "and why is that?"  
  
"Bravo Mr. Blackheart bravo," She said again cold as ice "it seems that you pass."  
  
"Pass what?" he asked confused  
  
"Pass your entrance exam into the Brimstone Society."  
  
"The what society?"  
  
"Brimstone. We are the protectors of the human world and we need you to join"  
  
"Why is that exactly? No wait, I don't care!" he said, as the vampire heard his retreating footsteps.  
  
"Trust me Mr. Blackheart you do care, because some rather dangerous people are after you and other individuals in your profession."  
  
"Really? So how exactly did you setup this little test?"  
  
"We captured and sedated the vampires. Arranged a phony message to be delivered to you and I waited at the club for you."  
  
"Hum. so why were you surprised when I transformed?"  
  
For a moment she didn't answer, a moment so long that he didn't think she would, but then she did.  
  
"Because I was getting weak and needed a little drink, not that I was planning to drain you. In fact if you hadn't turned out to be my target I might have given you the time of your life!" she said without a hint of deception and the evilest smirk he had ever seen.  
  
"Vampires!" he said in mock exasperation.  
  
"Not vampire, Dhampir." She corrected then added. "The name is Mynce."  
  
"Well Miss Mynce," he said formally "I must regret to inform you that I don't want to be a part of your little club. As for bad people, I can handle myself."  
  
With that Reshard Blackheart walked set off toward the exit. After about three steps he was flung into the wall as the broken window and a good portion of the wall exploded.  
  
Stunned for a moment he shook his head clear, but as he looked up he had the urge to shake it again because his vision couldn't be right. Filling the makeshift doorway stood what he could only describe as a dinosaur.  
  
"This night keeps getting better and better." 


End file.
